


Have I Done Enough?

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bullet wound, Character Death, F/F, Gen, Song: Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Will they tell my story?This idea is based on lluviadinoche's tiktok cosplay.i'm listening to the magnus archives while writing this and aaaaaaaa
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 22





	Have I Done Enough?

_Carmen_

I lay on the ground, my breath starting to fade.

My vision started to get fuzzy.

"Carm! Carmen! Carmen, baby, stay with me. Zack, start to tend to her wounds. Carmen, breathe with me," Ivy exclaimed, rushing over to me.

I heard the rip of my coat, and then felt the wrap of the makeshift tourniquet around my arm.

"The wound itself isn't deadly, but the bullet hit a vein in your arm and you'll bleed out if you don't get to the hospital soon," Zack's quiet, calm voice cut through the silence as he dialed 911.

Ivy started moving my hair up away from my wound and face.

I started slipping in and out of consciousness. 

"Carmen, baby, stay with me. Please!" Ivy begged, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Ha-have I done enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did I do enough good? Was defeating V.I.L.E. enough to leave a good legacy? Will I be portrayed as a hero rather than a villain?" I asked desperately.

"Of course you did. You did so much more than almost any historical figure. You defeated an entire secret organization, baby. You did more than enough," Ivy assured.

My breathing started to get heavy and my eyes started closing.

"No no no no no stay with me now."

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too but you aren't dying on me! Not yet! Not like this!"

My consciousness faded.

I heard Ivy and Zack screaming, ambulance sirens, and a rapid explanation of the situation before I wondered for what would be my last time, _Did I do enough?_


End file.
